


(i'll be your) perfect 10

by dawnian



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Johndojae are Taeyong's friends, M/M, Mountain man Yuta, Mysterious Yuta, No Angst, Royalty, not really fluff either, prince taeyong, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnian/pseuds/dawnian
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta has his mysterious ways to charm people; it doesn't exclude Lee Taeyong (and just maybe, perhaps he's been charmed by the young prince too).
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 31





	(i'll be your) perfect 10

The rich aroma of the variety of food fill the ballroom greatly, making the guests' mouth water at the appetizing visuals of simply food that's set in an elegant manner on the table along with forks, knifes, spoons, wrapped neatly together with a napkin. The rush of guests were like a stream full of fish, rushing into the area to find a good area to settle to get a glimpse of the handsome prince that sat expressionless upon the comfortable red chair that stood a few feet above all. The room was bustling in a matter of minutes after the doors open to welcome the finest maidens and the fierce gentlemen into the exquisitely decorated room. 

Taeyong looked around, eyes scan around the room, narrowing them to be able to see the newcomers. Everyone was dressed brightly, pastels and pearl white highlights on their beautiful gowns and suits hoping to get the young prince's attention at one point. Unfortunately, no one had seem to caught his eye; and the stream of men, women, and children seem to slow down after watching for a while and he lets his disappointed expression sink in until Doyoung nudges him harshly. "Prince Taeyong," he whispers, "there's people watching you everywhere from the room; such a bored and gruesome expression would bring the atmosphere of the room down, wouldn't it?" Taeyong glances over, "I'd rather keep it honest to the audience that I find none interesting no matter the fine maidens we have in this room nor the handsome young men here." he says lowly back. 

Doyoung sighs, "Young prince, you must learn to care for your reputation for these _[people]_ of your future kingdom." Doyoung hisses. "Doyoung-ah," Taeyong says and sighs, "This was nor my plan or wish, I may act the way I want so I'd rather you'd be grateful that surprisingly, somehow I am present as my main wish right now is to head bedward." he deadpans, a cold expression on his face that makes Doyoung a bit taken back, but not intimidated since the two knew each other for years already. "Whatever you say, prince." Doyoung mutters as he steps back, standing a bit back where he originally stood. 

Johnny, another fellow acquaintance and friend smiled slyly at him. "Now, I assume there are all are gathered already and present in our sumptuous ballroom?" he asks and everybody nods, giving a yes as he lends a hand to Taeyong who rolled his eyes internally as he stands after grabbing Johnny's hand. "Now, to begin the ball; we shall head off with a dance. Your majesty, would you do the crowd a good favor and choose one you'd lead a dance with?" Johnny asks as he grins while Taeyong looks around before loud steps of the shoe makes him look up and to meet the man, dressed in an over-sized black blazer with gold highlights and another over-sized blouse beneath making him look smaller than he really is and high-waisted loose dress pants that stretch his legs. He had gold piercings on his ears and a butterfly cuff. The thick, black choker hung tightly around his neck, paired with a dangly crystal necklace. Taeyong squints as he views the gorgeous rings on the other's slender and pale fingers. The man's mischievous smile as he hangs in a not so elegant manner over the decorated fence on the small platform. 

Whispers erupted in the room and Taeyong did not utter a word, eyes stuck on how beautiful in general the other is. "Your majesty," the other finally purrs and stands up properly, dusting off his clothes, "am I late?" he says and Taeyong could only dumbly shakes his head. Taeyong elbows Johnny as he watches the unnamed man walk below finally on the same floor as everyone. "I want him." he says firmly and Johnny raises an eyebrow. "Surprisingly, I wasn't expecting you to be the type to want to dance with an unpunctuated and a not so mannered man." he whispers and grins when Taeyong elbows him harshly. "Gentleman,"Johnny calls out, "the one who's late." The one earlier peeks his head out from the crowd with a confused glint in his eyes as he smiled anyway.

"May I ask for your name?" he asks and the other laughs quietly. "Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta." he replies coolly and Taeyong could only focus on how the other's name is quite pretty. Johnny hums, "Surprisingly," Johnny says and pokes Taeyong who finally steps out his daze, "our prince here would like you to have the honor to share the first dance with him." he finishes and Taeyong glances at Johnny before their eyes meet. Johnny comfortingly pushed Taeyong forward towards the center and Yuta gives a breathy chuckle ( _Taeyong finds that quite endearing_ ) and also walks towards the center. As they meet, the orchestra begins their music and Yuta cheekily grins. "Let's start and not get stuck in a daze now," he starts, " _your majesty?_ " he purrs mockingly at the end and Taeyong rolls his eyes as he lets one of his rough hands rest on Yuta's slender waist while the other reaches for Yuta's hand to guide him softly.

Yuta laughs quietly as he lets Taeyong dominate the dance steps as soon, more pairs join them. Yuta's eyes doesn't seem to divert from Taeyong focuses on the dance more, twirling Yuta around every once in a while. "You know," Yuta starts, "you're quite pretty." he comments and Taeyong blushes lightly. "Likewise." he says and Yuta finally puts more effort, putting Taeyong in another daze at how elegantly he could move when he genuinely tried. Yuta gives a smug smirk as he teasingly leans in before pulling away when Taeyong's eyes begin to shut, but Taeyong pulls him closer, making his breath hitch as their foreheads touch. Taeyong the only one smirking now as he grips the other's waist tightly before letting his grip go loose again as he twirled the red-faced Yuta around and back. 

"I know this is a wild request," Yuta says and giggles as the hand he has on Taeyong's shoulder moves to the back of his neck, "but I think your lips would taste fantastic and I'm starving." "Go ahead, treat it like a snack." Taeyong breathes out as they shift into the halls, lips pressing against each other as Yuta explores Taeyong's sweet cavern who in the end stops Yuta and dominates the other. "So, I was right- _hmmph-_ " Yuta breathes out and soon gets interrupted when Taeyong dives in for another dozen kisses again. However, good things all come to an end as the midnight bell rings loudly and Yuta giggles as he tries stops Taeyong from continuously making marks on his necks. "Your majesty," he whimpers when Taeyong sucks on his sweet spot, "I-I have to go." he moans quietly as he pushes Taeyong away softly who whines. "I'm not done yet." he growls and Yuta finds it hot as he blushes. "Doesn't matter, darling." Yuta breathes out as he fixes his blouse and blazer.

Taeyong follows him around until Yuta stands in front of the exit. "Yuta, where can I find you again?" Taeyong straightforwardly asked and Yuta giggles. "Among the many mountains where my family lives or identify me by the face when I go again to visit the world, but I promise; as hard as it sounds to find me, you'll always do." Yuta says and lets his head turn to give Taeyong an eye to his side profile, "Put your heart into it, and I'll see you soon." he says as he walks away, slowly disappearing into thin air as he exits the castle gates. Taeyong's desperate expression doesn't leave his face before Doyoung puts a comforting hand on his shoulder as the ball slowly starts to dissipate and morning comes in the next hours. 

Taeyong stares up at his ceiling as he raises his arm up to read the small engraved letters on his skin.

_I'll be yours, your **perfect 10**._


End file.
